simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Jungleland
Jungleland '''is an independent, land-locked nation on Little Upsilon. It is located in the Asheville West region of the continent Virginia Bella. Geography Jungleland is located in central Virginia Bella, on the northwest region of Asheville West. Jungleland juts out from the rest of Asheville West, leading past topographers to dub the nation "The Unpopped Zit Of Asheville West" and "Asheville West's Tiny Penis." Jungleland is bordered by six nations, including four unstable, land-locked countries: The Empire of Terra ebboli (west), La Republica del Montassa (southeast), La Republica del Norretta (northeast), and The Republic of Balikan (north). The Empire of Mexon (east) was liberated by President JDD in August 2729 and renamed The Republic of Ginen, shortly after Jungleland's unsuccessful invasion. The Republic of Manera bar was liberated by Bonquiqui in August 2740. The country has three primary regions: The Nucleus, The Desert, and The Outer Shell. '''The Nucleus '''is a fertile region in the center of the country where 99 percent of the population resides. '''The Desert '''surrounds the Nucleus, and is home to military bases, airports, and hippie communes. No man has ever crossed it on foot. The entire nation is surrounded by '''The Outer Shell, which is a chain of strategically-placed military forts designed to repel salesmen, land developers, and corporate invaders. History Overthrow In November of 2664, the people of the Republic of Medford successfully overthrew their dubiously elected government, a junta comprised mostly of exiled pedophiles, whale poachers and former Bush Administration appointees. The revolution was led by Bruce Springsteen, a young songwriter from the town of Freehold. With the presidential palace surrounded by angry mobs, Springsteen bravely faced the people and gave a three-hour concert performance, during which he advocated for peacefully allowing the deposed leaders to leave the country alive. Moved by Springsteen's music, the mobs relented, bought several thousand dollars worth of Springsteen merchandise, and allowed the leaders to leave the palace, where they were kindly transported to the Republic of Manara bar to the south. The Rising A Gallup poll released the day after the overthrow showed that 98 percent of the people wanted Springsteen to assume power, with Ralph Nader polling at 2 percent. Though he had no stated wish to enter the political realm, Springsteen succumbed to the desires of the people and assumed the role of The "Boss" Prime Minister. Springsteen's new administration, which was backed by a collection of talented advisors from the city of E-Street, immediately renamed the nation Jungleland and changed the name of the capital to Lucky Town. Land of Hope and Dreams Springsteen quickly sat about bringing to life his vision of a government that provides for its people, and a self-sustaining nation independent from the greed of international corporate interests, and of a land where beer flows through the streets, a pizza is delivered to every house, and all cellphones are banned. His first official act in office was to advise all private corporations to immediately leave Jungleland. All but three complied. Two were nationalized by Jungleland. One other, Hoya Advanced Quality Products, has been allowed to remain and is the only entity in the country not under state control. The first priority of the new administration was to quickly improve transportation, health care, social security and education. All four areas were brought up to adequate levels within the first months of Springsteen assuming office. After increasing pay for government and corporate workers, increasing corporate taxes, and increasing corporate profit-sharing, Springsteen began to focus on building a system of state-owned and nationalized corporations that would eventually purchase all supplies from each other, and will eventually supply all materials needed by the people. All of these corporations bear either the Jungleland name, or the Badlands name (Badlands titles are created for corporations created to supply goods to the population, such as Badlands Cars.) While working to build and upgrade Jungleland's corporate system, Springsteen slowly improved the nation's defenses through a series of defensive military purchases. The Mistake Looking to expand economically, Jungleland attempted to take over The Empire of Mexon. Jungleland declared war on its unstable eastern neighbor on July 22, 2728. Believing he knew how to beat a C3, Springsteen predicted a quick end to the war, which he waged late in the afternoon on a slow day at the office. Springsteen, however, had overlooked recent changes to the war aspect of Simcountry, and the significance of fighting at a War Level 3, which made The Empire of Mexon much tougher to defeat than he'd expected. Jungleland's occupational forces quickly invaded much of the country, but its air attack wings and ground forces suffered heavy losses in attempting to take out Mexon's defense interceptor wings. Though Jungleland did manage to destroy the capital, Springsteen was forced to call off the war two months later due to the heavy financial and human costs. Springsteen immediately apologized to the nation for straying from his peaceful philosophy, and vowed to never take the nation to war again. He immediately called for the dismantling of all military units, and a renewed focus on domestic and economic improvements. He also vowed to stop distracting himself at work with silly misadventures on Simcountry. Military ﻿Jungleland is a peaceful nation with no nuclear ambitions. Its military is in place only for defensive purposes. The nation's defenses are at top levels, with 100 defensive fortifications and 13 military bases. Jungleland's military has a total of 373,831 soliders as of December 2743. Jungleland disassembled all army and air force units in September 2728 after its unsuccessful war with The Empire of Mexon. Branches: *Army of Darkness *Air Force of Doom *Double Super Secret Strategic Corps﻿ Government Jungleland is a social democracy. With the exception of Bruce Springsteen, all officials are elected by a direct vote of the people and are term limited. All elections are publicly funded and free from the corruption of private donations. Though often criticized for its anti-capitalist stance, Jungleland has high levels of welfare and life expectancy among its citizens. Economy All corporations, with the exception of one, are state-owned or nationalized. Jungleland does not produce military materials at this time. The majority of the corporations are industrial, mining, high tech, and utilities. There has been recent growth in the agriculture industry as Jungleland has begun to supply its population with goods created in Jungleland. On Dec. 5, 2755, Jungleland Wool issued an IPO. This is the first of five planned IPOs by Jungleland, which has opted to break with official policy and take a handful of its companies public in order to raise funds. Category:Little Upsilon Category:Virginia Bella Category:Defunct Country